Valruzia
Valruzia (/væl'ruzja/)(Valrizen: Walruzja, pronounced /vælruz'ja/), is a sovereign state in Northern Seleya. It is bordered by Likatonia and Lodamun to the north, Baltusia to the east, Tukarali to the south, and the Southern Ocean to the west. Due to its shape, it is sometimes referred to as "the Pentagon of Seleya". Valruzia is the largest state in Seleya with an area of 1,930,500 km² (745 370 sq mi), and it is also the state with the largest metropolitan territory in the world. The nation has been a minor power with a strong cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Seleya and around the world. Since the turn of 31st century, Valruzia has been involving itself heavily in world affairs, in contrast to its historic stance of seclusion and complacency. It has transitions through many forms of government in the past, including a political union with Likatonia and Lodamun, known as the Valruzian Commonwealth. It is actively searching for a possible purchase and rule of an overseas colony. Valruzia is a developed country: it possesses the 18th-largest economy in the world, and the 6th-largest in Seleya. By per capita terms, Valruzia is the 19th most wealthy nation in the world, and the 7th most wealthy in Seleya. Valruzian citizens enjoy a very high standard of living and a very high public education level. However, life expectancy in Valruzia averages around 74 years of age. Having one of the most technologically advanced health-care systems in the world. Valruzia is a nation with a proud military history, boasting the world's largest and arguably strongest naval fleet. Despite the size of the nation, most of Valruzia's budget is spent on Health and Social Services, Infrastructure and Transport, weighing out most over government expenses, including military spending. Valruzia is a founding and leading member of the Seleyan Union and the International Unity Party Union (IUPU) and the largest SU state by area. In 3400, Valruzia was listed 22nd on the Human Development Index, and 4th on the Corruption Perception Index. Etymology The name Valruzia comes from the archaic name for the nation, "Valruz", which was an abbreviation signifying the union between the ''Val''onian and ''Ruz''ian peoples, the two largest archaic ethnic groups in the country. In the Valrizen language, the letter "v" does not freely exist in speech or script (though it is used in several instances of English derivatives, such as "TV" or "DVD"), and is instead replaced by a hard "w". In this instance, the common name for Valruzia is "Walruzja". Endonyms The Valrizen words for a Valruzian are Walruzjanin (masculine) and Walruzjanka (feminine), with the plural forms being Walruzjanki (plural feminine) and Walruzjanie (general plural). The adjective "Valruzian" translates to Valrizen in three forms: Walruzyjski (masculine), Walruzyjska (feminine), and Walruzyjskie (neutral or plural). History :Main article: History of Valruzia 'Prehistory' :Main article: Prehistory of Valruzia (until 700BCE) Historians estimate that migrating humans from Dovani and East Seleya first settled the area now known as Valruzia approximately 45,000BCE, during the Great Migration out of Dovani. The cultural origins of the settlers were quite varied, with records of possible clashes between Slavic and Gao-Showan tribes in early antiquity. The most famous archaeological find from the prehistoric era of Valruzia is the Dagor Crypts, located near Galia, Chulbark, which date back to 14,000BCE. 'Ancient and Medieval Valruzia' :Main articles: History of Valonia, History of Ruzia, and History of Zuma 'Valruzian Kingdom' :Main article: History of Valruzia (1456-2037) In 1456, the Treaty of Quinterra united the Valonian and Ruzian Unions into the Valruzian Kingdom. This was done to withstand pressure from foreign powers. Each of the constituent kingdoms retained control of its own territories, giving the King little more than a nominal title. The Bandorran King was chosen as ruler to ensure that kingdom remained stable and free from dynastic quarrels. This reasoning was due to the fact that he ruled over the smallest of the four kingdom (at that time what we now call North Kampania was a part of Zuma) and would not be prone or capable to remove any of the fellow Royal Houses. A civil war broke out in 1911, in the kingdom's northern neighbour Zuma, which controlled what is now known as Połysk and northern Kampania. The Valruzian Kingdom exploited the situation and attacked the industrially underdeveloped nation. The forces under command of the King quickly gained control of the nation and replaced the Council of Nuzria with a new Queen (the House of Tirkalara). In 1919, the western part of Zuma became a part of Kampania, while the eastern portion was conquered and called Tirkalara, in honor of the new Royal House. Since that time, there have been repeated attempts to once again create a Zuman state, but these have failed to gain sufficient support. The first time that an independence movement became a real threat was upon the foundation of the Eccentric Farmer List by Almhod Tito in the 1970s. As this group gained more and more support, the Valruzian rulers saw no other way than to remove him and he became the victim of an assassination in 1995. This led to great instability in the Zuman areas and in 2001, a militant group calling themselves Titoists took up arms. The insurgency in the Zuman areas and the newly-found power of the House of Bandorra further destabilized the Kingdom. In 2028, republicans in both Valonia and Ruzia took up arms against the monarchs. The struggle lasted for 8 years and ended as the monarchs fled into exile. By 2034, the renmants of the Zuman nation were swept aside and assimilated into the Valruzian Kingdom. In 2037, a federal government was established, and the Valruzian Kingdom was transformed into a Federation, with the abdication of King Petyr II. 'Valruzian Federation' :Main article: History of Valruzia (2037-2844) In July 2037, the first elections for the Valruzian Federation were held, with the Democratic Republican Party winning most of the elections until 2150. The party always won with more than 50% of the votes, leaving the other parties in the dust, so to speak. With that power at hand, the Democrats refused to make a coalition government with the others, and they went about many executive changes around the nation, such as the ending of the Protectionist Economical Action Plan (PEAP) set by the Emperor previously, whom they also managed to exile. In addition, they created a liberal state in Valruzia; however, it was one that did not focus adequately on social policies, especially with such outrageous results such as the end of the PEAP (which ultimately led to an economic crisis in 2149), which in turn resulted in the layoffs and salary cuts in many corporations in Valruzia. By this action, the unemployment rate in Valruzia jumped to 20%, which caused Valruzia to enter an economic crisis from which it took decades to recover. In 2150, an election was held that would change the course of Valruzia. The presence of a communist party in Valruzia brought much unrest and dissent in the political scene, and this was further worsened by the gains of seats by the Communists. This trend continued for some time, with communist presence increasing with every passing election. In 2205, a Popular Front government was created, composed of the Social Democrats, the Socialists, and the Communists.They instituted Keynesian policies in Valruzia, allowed for worker strikes as well as the proliferation of multiple syndicates, created a minimum wage, and nationalized many companies from the key industries of the economy. Ín the federal elections of 2266, the Communists were able to amass over 55% of the popular vote with the endorsements of the Socialists and the Social Democrats. Needless to say, the remaining parties were discontent with the thought of a communist majority government, and a Coalition for Anti-Comunism was formed, established between the Fascists, the Republicans, and the Monarchists. This coalition attempted to do everything in their power to disrupt the Communist regime. The Fascists created paramilitary groups and destroyed many syndicates, the Republicans seized the stock exchange and attempted to return some nationalized industries to private ownership, and the Monarchists tried to initiate governmental coups, in the hopes that it would destabilize it enough for the Popular Front to be left with little political bearing. Despite such measures, the government held firm and brushed off such attempts, leaving the Coalition frustrated and infuriated. Deciding to take extreme measures to bring order to the nation, the Coalition for Anti-Comunism started a civil war in 2270, in which the paramilitaries that supported them marched against the capital, took the parliament, sacked the government building, and then proceeded to execute the dignitaries of the government, the deputies of the popular front, the syndicalists, and several populares that tried to stop them. In the aftermath, over 4000 people died in this attack. Following the assault on Relonanki, the Coalition forces took the cities in the north, and also those around the capital. In response, the soldiers of the Popular Front (a paramilitary coalition composed of the Socialists, the Social-Democrats, and the Communists) organized themselves in the south, where they were able to recruit many partisans for their cause. This army was lead by a council of 10 officials, seven of which were ex-Coalition specialists, with the other three being refugee politicians that were able to flee the capital. This civil army was majorly defeated in the Battle of Traczengrad in 2279, which allowed for Coalition forces to take the majority of Chulbark. However, the Coalition was eventually stretched too thin by the time they reached Galia, at which point the Civil Army of the Popular Front was able to push back and retake the capital by 2284. Ultimately, the Coalition was defeated, and the Popular Front was able to restructure and assume control of Valruzia. As a result of this conflict, right-wing parties were forbidden for sometime to deter any possible repeat, and the Socialists led the New Order, transforming the nation into the Socialist Union of Valruzia., which lasted for a period of time from March 2284 to November 2487. The Socialist Union collapsed internally due to power struggles within the ruling party, and the nation reverted back to a Federation. 'Valruzian Commonwealth' :Main article: History of Valruzia (2845-2850) In the early 29th century, Valruzia entered a bilateral politcal agreement with Likatonia and Lodamun, prompting the formation of a commonwealth of nations under the ruling of Valruzia, in 2845. However, this agreement fell through, and the commonwealth collapsed in 2850 when Lodamun withdrew their membership and became independent. 'Formation of the Valruzian Republic' :Main article: History of Valruzia (2850-3222) Following the dissolution of the Commonwealth in 2850, the nation reverted back into a federation once more, thereby solidifying peace and prosperity for the nation for quite some time. In fact, Valruzia remained largely unchanged for over 300 years. During that time, politicians came and went, wars were fought and ended, and the Valruzian Federation continued to prosper and grow during this time. However, this progress began to stagnate, and the people started to grow restless and tired. A new way of life had to be introduced, and this hope was finally realized in October 3090, when the Walruzyjski Związek Ludowy (Valruzian People's Union) ended the tyranny of almost a millennium of rule and brought about the Rzeczpospolita Walruzyjska, or the "First Republic of Valruzia" in the common tongue. However, this joyous time was short-lived, as the WZL was soon unseated and removed from political affairs by the previous Libertarian government, which sought to return Valruzia to the Federation it had been. As a result of this motion, a vote was carried out in September 3107 to revert the nation back to the Valruzian Federation (for a third time). While this decision got a majority vote in the government, the name was ultimately left unchanged, due to the high spirits of the people that was attributed to the formation of the Republic. By this notion, the Valruzian Republic was solidified as the prospect of the nation, and has remained as such. Sometime before the turn of the 33rd century, Valruzia was going through a culture crisis. It was at this time that the nation itself was left in chaos, with no forseeable end to the conflict. It was at this time that the Sojusz Lewicy Chrześcijańskiej (Christian Left Party) began to reorganize and unify the nation under a single banner. However, the damage done by this crisis to the Republic seemed irreparable. Thus, the decision was made to officially end the Republic, in all name and association, and to replace it with a second, more unified and more solidified nation. Thus, the Druga Rzeczpospolita Walruzyjska (Second Republic of Valruzia) came to be in October 3198. 'The First Valruzian Empire' :Main article: History of Valruzia (3222-3266) Following centuries of conflict, debate, reformation, and internal struggle, Valruzia ceased to be a force to be reckoned with in the world. Awareness of this situation grew and grew within the nation, fuelling a general state of depression and weakness within the nation. Disappointed with their fortunes at the turn of the 33rd century, the Valruzian people began to seek out a new order of rule that would restore respect and admiration for their nation. A new movement, led by Aleksander Sterzyński of the Walruzyjski Związek Narodowy (Valruzian National Union), began to garner support in Valruzia, promising a return to being a world power in Terran politics. Thus, it was time for change. It was time for power. It was time for strength. It was time for an empire. On August 8th, 3222, Valruzia ceased to be a Republic, and instead became an Imperial power under the command of Emperor Aleksander I (the Strong), with the aid of the Walruzyjskie Dowódstwo Cesarskie (Valruzian Imperial High Command), the evolved administrative body of the WZN. At the first sign of this development, many international communities shared both joy and discontent, though this proved to be temporary, as the Empire began to foster new, strong relations with nations within Northern Seleya. With treaties resulting between Valruzia and Kalistan, as well as with Indrala, Valruzia moved into a safer position on the global scheme of things, ensuring prosperity and safety for the future. In the late 3250s, a new political power rose in Valruzia, threatening the position of the slowly-diminishing Valruzian High Command. Naming themselves "The Democratic Party", they attracted support that was left unaccounted for by the ruling party, which had grown lazy over the years with little to no political competition. Eventually, the Imperial High Command was unseated from power by the Democrats, who had managed to gain enough support to remove the officials politically and install representatives of their own. This action distressed many citizens of Valruzia, who then began a revolt in several governates as a result. In addition to the revolts, another political entity took advantage of these weakened conditions in the nation, beginning a movement to return Valruzia to its state as a Federation. This party, the Communist Party of Valruzia (CPV), aimed to remove all new cultural influences and to revert the nation into its archaic state, as it was over 200 years prior to the establishement of the Valruzian Empire. This notion brought more turmoil to the internally-struggling country, resulting in further protests nation-wide. Due to the increasing political pressure from other parties, as well as increasing instability within the nation, the Emperor of Valruzia at the time, Lord Henryk I, abdicated his throne and fled to Gaduridos. Having no heir to the throne, Valruzia had no choice but to elect an interim president to lead the nation, until its fate as an empire could be decided. The First Valruzian Empire was officially abolished on December 15th, 3266, having lasted for 44 years. With that, the whole government was reorganized into a republican state once more, thus commencing the existance of the Third Republic of Valruzia. 'The Third Republic of Valruzia' :Main article: History of Valruzia (3266-3381) From the ashes of the Valruzian Empire came the birth of a nation with a new goal and a new purpose. Voting for a more democratic system of government, Valruzia became a republic once again on December 15th, 3266. 'The Second Valruzian Empire' :Main article: History of Valruzia (3382-Present) On January 1st, 3382, Valruzia ceased its existence as a republic once again, and undertook the mantle of "empire" once more, under the leadership of the former President Walentin Zukowski, now Walentin I. Geography 'Environment' 'Climate' 'Administrative Divisions' Valruzia is made up of 5 distinct regions, each called a Governate. These regions are: Kampania, Połysk, Wielkowalruzja, Małowalruzja, and Chulbark. Each governate is overlooked by a Governor, who is the highest regional authority. Governors are elected once every ten years, though the Emperor has the authority to veto any appointment. Governates are further subdivided into municipal districts, of which there are 69 in total. It should be noted that the Free City of Dralchon, located on the southwestern coast of Chulbark, is an autonomous city-state, under the lawful jurisdiction of Valruzia. It is free from Chulbark governance, though it is still accepted as part of Valruzia. Unlike the remaining governates, the small city-state is ruled by an Administrator, who answers directly to the Emperor as his superior. The city-state has its own flag and municipal government, and consists of only one district. * The Free City of Dralchon is an autonomous city-state, and is not altogether a separate governate of Valruzia. For administrative purposes, Dralchon is often merged with Chulbark, due to its small size, and is usually misrepresented on maps and such. 'Overseas Regions' In addition to the 6 governates and 69 districts, the Valruzian Empire also has two overseas territories; namely Niebieskie Winnice and Kaltropika. Overseas territories form part of the Valruzian Empire, but do not form part of the Seleyan Union or its fiscal area. The accepted currency in this area is the Valruzian Peso (VPO); however, the Luthori Pound (LPD) is still used commonly, especially in Kaltropika. Politics 'Government' ''Political Parties'' :See also: List of Political Parties in Valruzia 'Law' 'Foreign Relations' 'Military' See also: Valruzian Nuclear Arsenal Economy 'Energy' 'Infrastructure' 'Science and Technology' Demographics 'Ethnic groups' The Valruzian Federation is also the home to people of non-Valruzian descent, with Likatons making up the largest proportion of the group. The Ruzian people formed the largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Their population was concentrated in the lowland plains in the west of the country. Due to geographical reasons, the Ruzians were never separated like the Valonian were, instead remaining a homogenous social group. The Valonian people formed the second largest ethnic group in Valruzia. A diverse people, they can be further divided into the Bandorran and Dugatine Valonians. The Bandorran Valonians were the descendents of the Vurlun. Dugaine. However, with the exception of the Grey Volon, most Dugatine Valonians were not pure Valonian, due to centuries of inter-marriage with the Kaenirelonan people. Nevertheless, while assimilating many Kaenirelonan traditions and customs, these Dugatines considered themselves to be first Dugatine and Valonian. The Zuman people formed the third largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Most dominant in Tirkalara and northern Bandorra, the Zumans were only related to the Valruzians distantly, being more related to Likatons. Additionally, in Dugathan and southeastern Tirkalara, there existed the Kaenirelona, a medley of mountain tribes officially treated as one demographic by the government. Most Kaenirelonan practiced their native religion, Pha'elem. Today, people of Valruzian ancestory made up 96.53% of the Valruzian population, with the remainder being of foreign descent, most commonly from Likatonia, Trigunia, Lodamun, Baltusia, and Kalistan. 'Languages' The most widely spoken language in Valruzia is Valrizen, a language of Delic descent. Valruzia's official languages are Valrizen and Luthorian. The Zuman, Dugati, and the Kaenirelonan languages are also spoken in areas of Zuman and Kaenirelonan majority, respectively. Old Volonian was once the main language of Valruzia, and was the precursor to modern-day Valrizen. It fell into disuse in the late 27th century, replaced by the more popular Valrizen. Only a handful of rural communities in Kampania and Tormaszek still use the language. 'Religion' Religion plays a rather small role in the lives of most Valruzians, with approximately less than 40% of the population identifying themselves as an adherent of a particular religion. This is a relatively modern development, as historically, Valruzia was known to be an adamantly religious nation, with over 90% of the nation being Terran Catholic at one point in time. This change can be attributed to a massive growth in the population of atheists, agnostics, as well as deists and other irreligious beliefs, leading some to believe in a future possibility of a plurality of completely nonreligious Valruzians. Secularization is one of the foundations of modern-day Valruzia, with religion being largely kept out of the public forum. Several religious holidays are still observed as a celebration of tradition and history; however, they carry very little religious weight for the population, and are therefore generally accepted in public. 'Education' 'Health' Culture 'Art' ''Architecture'' ''Visual Arts'' ''Music'' 'Cuisine' 'Holidays' Valruzia observes the following national holidays that are set by the State: *January 1st - New Year's Day *October 31st - Halloween (All Hallows' Eve) *November 13th - Valruzian Independence Day *December 26th - Family Day *December 31st - New Year's Eve The following are holidays that are observed by the general population, but are not strictly holidays as time off work is rarely given. *Valentine's Day - February 14th *Youth Day - April 12th *Mother's Day - Second Sunday in May *Father's Day - Second Sunday in June Although Valruzia is a secularized nation, it does observe several traditional holidays that are derived from religious calendars. These holidays are considered statutory holidays. They are as follows: *Easter Weekend - Last Weekend in April, lasting from Thursday to Monday *Christmas Eve - December 24th *Christmas Day - December 25th 'Literature' 'Media' 'Sports' In the field of sports, Valruzia is best known for their professionalism and committment to football (also commonly referred to as "soccer"). As the modern era dawned on Valruzia, the general interest in the game grew in the nation, prompting many cities and towns across the nation to form their own local squads. It was not until the turn of the 32nd century that a formal football administrative body, the Valruzian Football Association (VFA) was formed, and an league system was established in the nation. Currently, there are 28 official football clubs, 18 of which are in the Valruzian Ekstraklasa, with the remaining 9 clubs being in the Valruzian Second League, the less prestigeous of the two leagues. At the end of each season, the bottom two clubs of the Ekstraklasa are relegated into the second league, while the top two of the second league are promoted to first league play. Additionally, the top 8 clubs of the Ekstraklasa qualify for next season's Valruzian Super Puchar (Valruzian Super Cup), a small cup tournament featuring the best in Valruzian football. Some prominent clubs include Hel FC, FC Białograd, and FK Relonanki. In addition to domestic football, Valruzia is recognized as a footballing power on the world stage, having membership in both the Terran FIFA, as well as the Union of Seleyan Football Associations (USFA). One of the first to apply for membership into FIFA, Valruzia has a reputation for sensational football on an international level, having won several international tournaments to date. The national team, officially known as the Walruzyjski Zespół Piłki Nożnej (WZPN; translates to "Valruzian Football Squad"), is a beacon of skill, ability, and perseverance that is seldom seen in the football scene today. Apart from football, Valruzians enjoy other sports such as volleyball, handball, and horse racing, with the latter gaining surprising popularity in recent times. Category:Valruzia Category:Nations Category:Seleya